


I Would Have Chosen You

by In_love_with_writing002



Series: Gabriel Short Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002
Summary: “I don't know if you can hear me, but we're coming.”





	I Would Have Chosen You

**Author's Note:**

> Some stuff about 13x13

_ “I don't know if you can hear me, but we're coming.” _

 

Gabriel was miserable. He felt pathetic, weak, sick. Being taken and tortured would do that, he supposed. Forced to stay upright, Gabriel slumped forward in his chair. He had used his own grace and sewn his mouth shut to ensure that he wouldn't be broken for information, even if he had none. Asmodeus had tried everything to get rid of it. It came back every time, his grace suppressed by the chains binding him. Not even that could break him. Gabriel had done so well staying off of the radar it was like he had died, but not even death could have stopped him from being called to his father's side. Chuck was an interesting vessel choice, he would admit. Short, curly-haired guy seemed to run in the family. Gabriel had seen everything. Lucifer getting slammed into the cage, purgatory and little Castiel's stunt as god, the Leviathan Dick Roman, Metatron and the angels being forced out of heaven, the mark of Cain, auntie Amara paying a visit… it wasn't until her and dear old dad had shown up saying that he was needed did Gabriel come out of hiding. But then, it had to be for the Winchesters. It was always them. Anytime Gabriel thought things would be okay for a while, those two always came in and picked everything up. Why dad chose him and not say… Michael, or Raphael, he'd never know. He just knew that dad had pissed him off one too many times, and he wasn't about to fall into his plan. That led him to where he was, in a cell, an inevitable countdown to when he'd be reunited with the two humans he resented most. Mouthy green eyed shit… and Sam. 

 

Sam fucking Winchester. Gabriel knew that would be his downfall. The boy with the demon blood. Vessel of the archangel Lucifer, dog loving, floppy-haired, kind-hearted Sam. His heart ached for him, and Jesus Christ Almighty, Gabriel hated it. He wanted no part in these feelings because damn it, he wanted to choose who he fell for. Gabriel didn't care how many times he'd thought of a rescue plan that ended with a passionate kiss where he'd remove the stitches in his mouth and take everything the human would give. He didn't want it. No matter how many times Sam prayed to him and let him stay alive through another day, he didn't want it. No matter how bad it got… Gabriel would sooner beg for death than their help. Everything about the Winchesters was a bad luck death magnet, and Gabriel could save himself, thank you very much.

 

But if all this was true, why did he sob when he heard Sam's prayer? Why did he laugh and sing and cry when he found out he was going to be rescued? Gabriel thought for sure it was because he would be free. Just like how that was the reason his stitches had morphed into a smile. When he felt the grace of another angel, he sat straight, listened to gunfire and incantations, heard curses and screams and the all too familiar song of an angel's true voice calling to him. He responded in kind, muffled by the string. And when the door was kicked down and Gabriel caught a glimpse of hazel eyes, his feeling overwhelmed him for one moment before dying then and there. Gabriel leveled his gaze with Sam's, pouring every ounce of his hatred into a piercing glare. He didn't react when he saw Sam's fists ball up, his expression flaring with hurt. Gabriel closed his eyes and tilted his head back onto his chair, ignoring everything about the man in front of him. When the chains on his wrists came off, he had the courtesy to nod a thank you before he spread his wings and left. He was free, and he wouldn't let something like feelings tether him down.

 

If he kept the stitches, that was his business. If he showed up to check in with them every day, nobody was the wiser but Castiel. If he spent his nights watching over Sam's dreams and giving him memories of his happiness instead of the hell that tortured him, that was between him and Sam. And if he started developing feelings for the younger Winchester while he spent years watching over him, that could just be chalked up to the fact that he was old, and death seemed to be more and more welcoming.

 

Gabriel made sure Sam was old, and that he was comfortable. He had seen fate following Sam around, ready to snap his string at any moment. In the last grand 'fuck you’, Gabriel had pulled Sam aside and flown them to the ocean, Gabriel's birthplace.

 

Why are we here, Gabriel? What are you trying to show me?

 

Gabriel held out a pair of scissors, pointing to his own mouth with a smile.

 

Are you serious? I'm not going to bother if you just bring it back.

 

Gabriel shook his head, pushing the scissors into his hands and bringing Sam's hands to his mouth. Sam made eye contact with him suspiciously and Gabriel let amusement fill his gaze. Sam scoffed and snipped the first string. It disappeared. Sam blinked in shock and cut rest of them. Gabriel's smile was wide, and Sam kept running his fingers over Gabriel's lips, and Gabriel opened his mouth as if to show him it was true, they were gone. Sam leaned in and kissed Gabriel, something Gabriel allowed for a moment before pulling away and sighing contently. Now or never.

 

_ I appreciate all the attempts to woo me, but I would have chosen you anyway. _

 

What?

 

_ Don't think too much about it kiddo, it was a long time ago. Just rest, Sam Winchester. You've carried on enough. _


End file.
